


Смерть всегда оставляет свой след

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Научи меня с этим жить, Джейсон.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Смерть всегда оставляет свой след

Он не снял жучок, хотя определенно мог. Бэтмен следил за перемещением Дэмиена по Аллее Преступлений, слушал его дыхание и просто пытался не думать о том, что происходит. Он просто уже не может, Брюс устал, он воскресил своего сына. Его сын жив и только это главное, не так ли? Отношения между ними по-прежнему натянутые, но он позволил ему патрулировать, жить нормальной жизнью, и этот жучок лишь для его спокойствия. Он подозревал, что сын о нем знает, но молчит и не убирает. И этого достаточно — что он позволяет следить за ним, позволяет заботиться. Должно же быть достаточно, да? Он пытался поговорить с ним. О его смерти, о воскрешении, о его матери. Ничего не добился, и, наверное, впервые Бэтмену хотелось оставить все, как есть. Работает и ладно. Если бы не ощущение, что Дэмиен выцветает с каждой прожитой минутой, он бы перестал об этом думать. Мечущаяся на карте города точка остановилась перед домом. Брюс не понимал, зачем Дэмиен туда пришёл. Еще вчера, когда они узнали, что Джейсон вернулся в Готэм, он был в каком-то взбудораженном состоянии. Он не знал почему. Он даже не знал, что его дети сдружились… или что это? Каким образом, они ведь даже не разговаривали.

Джейсон ушёл почти сразу, как только понял, что все закончилось и что его помощь не нужна. Он всегда так делал. Джейсон согласен с ним разговаривать только о деле. Тодд в этой семье безоговорочно признает только Альфреда, с легкими оговорками — Тима, в остальном он появляется, когда нужен в городе, а дальше, когда помощь не нужна, исчезает. Поэтому увидеть, как нерешительно мнется точка перед входом в дом, можно понять, что он ничего не пропустил. Дэмиен не «дружит» с Джейсоном, тогда зачем? Тяжелое дыхание сына говорило само за себя, он принимал какое-то решение, и оно ему явно нелегко давалось.  
— Долго ты еще будешь тусоваться у меня под окном?  
— Тц… Тодд.  
— Пошли в дом. Я устал и хочу жрать и спать, быстрее начнёшь, быстрее закончишь. У меня есть пицца и бухло, последнее, впрочем, не предлагаю. Иначе твой папаша закинет меня на луну.  
Брюс закрыл себе рот руками и просто вслушивался в интонации своего сына. Много воды утекло с тех пор, но все его напарники отличались болтливостью. Сейчас Джейсон, когда работает, в основном молчит. Только когда не справляется — тогда начинает тянуть время, и болтливостью в том числе. Его язык стал языком насилия, он действительно добился того, что его боятся наравне, а то и больше, чем Бэтмена. Так что это приглашение было скорее нервным проявлением, чем чем-нибудь еще.   
Шум того, как они устраивались, и вовсе настроил на мирный лад. Может, ничего страшного не случится? Может…  
Звук открытия бутылки прозвучал как конец всего. Джейсон на самом деле редко пьет, будто боится, что привычки родителей его настигнут. До своей смерти он курил, сейчас нет. Брюс отстраненно размышлял об этом, лишь бы не думать о молчании сыновей.  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь, зачем я здесь? — голос Дэмиена прозвучал очень настороженно.  
— Я должен?  
— Нет, но так было проще, наверное.  
Короткий и практически бессмысленный разговор. Брюс все еще не понимал, зачем он там, не понимал и Джейсона, неужели ему банально неинтересно, если он по-человечески поддержать не может, не понимал, что происходит, и от этой ситуации подбешивался.  
— Ты пережил это.  
— Мм?  
— Свою смерть. Скажи, что делать, чтобы жить.  
Тишина настала, и Брюс четко осознал, почему именно Джейсон. Почему… Позади ахнул дворецкий, которого Бэтмен за своими мыслями даже не заметил.  
— Вдох. Выдох. И все на этом, пожалуй.  
После короткого молчания раздался пораженный голос Дэмиена:  
— Что?

Вот именно, Джейсон, неужели ты не можешь не…

— А, ну, да. В промежутке между этим — не сдохнуть.  
— Не издевайся, Тодд! Это нифига не смешно! Ты пережил это все, научи меня с этим жить! Ты ведь сделал это. Дай мне что-нибудь. Объясни, как! Должно быть что-то! Ты же прошел через это. Прошел. Переступил через это. Ты снова живешь. Научи меня, как жить после этого! Скажи, как это забыть?!

Брюс замер, слушая истерику сына, который впервые заговорил о том, что произошло с ним. Где-то внутри него голос ядовито шептал: «Ты хреновый отец».  
Ему даже ответить на это было нечего.  
Послышался шум, что-то с грохотом упало и разбилось. Звуки только множились, Дэмиен крушил чужую квартиру. А потом Брюс пораженно услышал первый всхлип, потом зашуршала ткань, и голос Джейсона прозвучал очень близко, как будто он… Он обнял Дэмиена?!

— Так, теперь вдох-выдох, и не задохнись в процессе.  
— Тодд… Научи меня с этим жить, Джейсон, пожалуйста…  
— Ты умер, но тебя оживили. Не спросив, хочешь ли ты этого. Все плохо. Легче не станет. Ты просто с этим будешь жить. Это нельзя забыть, ты на всю жизнь с этим ощущением собственной смерти. Но… об этом можно не думать, Дэмиен. Мне было легче, потому что меня не донимали эти жалостливо-заботливые взгляды. Уедь. Устрой противопреступный запой. Займись с Титанами, затуси с Кентом, пусть супер-папаши повырывают себе волосы на заднице, наблюдая за вами. Убивай время так, чтобы у тебя не осталось время думать о том, что случилось.

Тишина, наступившая за этими словами, позволила Брюсу дышать, только сейчас он понял, что просто не дышал весь этот монолог. В ушах звенело. Джейсон не… почему, что…  
Да уж, «хреновый отец» — это точно про него. Почему он никогда даже не пытался спрашивать, что стоит его сыну жить здесь? Почему он ничего не сделал? Тот же голос ядовито отвечает и на этот вопрос: «Ну, почему же не сделал… Ты упек его в Аркхем».

Дэмиен как-то жалобно спросил:  
— И все равно не станет легче?  
Брюс затаил дыхание в ответ — даже не представляя, что скажет его воспитанник.  
— В какой-то момент, но не сразу, ты просто перестанешь об этом думать.  
— Или нет.  
— Или нет.  
— Ты же сам напоминаешь об этом всем. Что ты однажды умер.  
— У меня не вышло забыть вкус собственного гнилого мяса, другим я тоже не позволю это забыть.

Бэтмен не плачет, зато Уэйн — да. Он давился этими слезами, пока не почувствовал руку на своем плече, только сейчас он понял, что сгорбился, будто от удара. Это и было ударом, однажды на такое напоминание он ответил Джейсону: «Не сейчас». Неудивительно, что ему потом небрежно бросили, что: «Тебе какая разница, что со мной происходит».

— Как ты ожил, Джейсон? Моя м… Талия сказала, что ты будешь совершенным оружием, но ты все не приходил в себя, и Талия кратковременно мокнула тебя в Яму, просто чтобы излечить тебя. Как ты ожил?  
— Правда в том, что спустя полгода после смерти я очнулся. В гробу. Без воздуха. Я выбрался, но Джокер поработал со мной на славу. Мозг был слишком поврежден.  
— Ты лжешь. Ты держишь меня в объятьях, Тодд, я чувствую, как бьется твой пульс — это ложь.  
— Это правда. Дукра сказала, что это произошло не только со мной. По всему миру. Некая энергия прошлась по земле, и все несправедливо убиенные восстали. Осознаешь, что это значит?

— У тебя были навыки, это все, что осталось от твоего тела. У других этого не было.  
— Всего тринадцать человек, включая меня. Мне известно о тринадцати людях, которые получили такое волшебное спасение. Кто-то услышал крики из гроба, кто-то очнулся в морге, кто-то очнулся на собственных похоронах, кто-то очнулся на земле в лесу, где выкинули тело. Остальным не повезло. Они все погибли жестокой и несправедливой смертью. Они очнулись в гробах и не смогли выйти из них. Потому что у них не было навыков. Они там умерли еще раз, задыхаясь от собственного трупного разложения. Я не врал, просто не раз думал об этом. Я, наверное, всегда буду думать об этом. И всегда буду помнить, что я после своей жестокой смерти выбрался, а они нет.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего.

Брюс кусал губы и трясся в кресле, согнувшись, он подвывал на выдохе. Он не знал, он не знал… но это ничего не меняет, ничего нельзя исправить. Он не знает, как теперь говорить с Джейсоном, как говорить с Дэмиеном.  
— Не вините себя, мастер Брюс.  
Голос дворецкого тоже дрожит.

— Я могу остаться у тебя, Т… Джейсон?  
— Да. Закажем еще раз пиццу.  
— Может, суши? Хочу рыбные суши.  
— Можно и суши, почему нет, если да?

Брюс сидел и слушал, как его сыновья явно пытались убрать бардак, который устроил Дэмиен, как звонили в ресторан, — и просто пытался дышать. За грудиной болело, от слез он ничего не видел. Он подслушал слишком личный разговор, то, чего никогда бы не услышал от Джейсона или Дэмиена, чего не должен был услышать. Он был уверен, что Джейсон, если бы узнал это, просто-напросто попытался бы убить его еще раз. Тодд действительно лучше многих понял Дэмиена: он не пытался его жалеть. Может, действительно отдать Дэмиену управление Титанами? Это явно пойдет ему на пользу, Джейсон прав. В их семье все равно никто не умел сидеть без дела.  
Он испытывал благодарность Джейсону, он не был обязан помогать, и Брюс на самом деле ожидал… он бросил короткий взгляд на костюм Робина в кейсе. 

— Знаешь, что еще помогает?  
— Что?  
— Уедь куда-нибудь подальше и ори. После крика легче дышать и чувствуешь себя живым.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, мелкий.  
— Я не мелкий!  
— Как скажешь… мелкий.

Брюс слабо улыбнулся, понимая, что делает Джейсон. Все же в нем слишком много Дика Грейсона.   
Хотя эти сравнения Бэтмена тоже до добра не довели.


End file.
